


爱国谎言

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 4th of July, Birthdays, Chinese Translation, M/M, Oneshot, Other, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: Steve从来不说谎。他对说谎的厌恶程度和恶霸差不多。但他自己却是一个说谎者，而且没有人知道他这个善意的谎言，直到Bucky打算祝他生日快乐的那一天。





	爱国谎言

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Patriotic Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171395) by [DireRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DireRose/pseuds/DireRose). 



> DireRose的Patriotic Lies的中文翻译  
> 灵感源于汤上的梗： http://little-world-of-vanna.tumblr.com/post/175553844489/melodramatic-fratboi

Steve Rogers这一辈子都在尽量避免谎言。要说比起恶霸他更讨厌什么，那就只有信口雌黄的人了。他受不了被抓到撒谎的那种尴尬、羞耻，所以在他还是个孩子时，他很小就......开始避免撒谎了。说谎？Steve Rogers？即使过了一百年，这两个词也不适合放在同一个句子里，除非那个句子是“Steve Rogers从来不说谎。”

但是，和大家一样，Steve Rogers并不是完美的。要是需要的话，他也可以是一个可怕的人。当然，他绝不会变成那样的人的。但是他以前确实撒过谎。

那是在四十年代的战时。美国的“黄金男孩”正在全世界巡演，唱歌、跳舞、慰问军队。他仍在适应自己的新身体，所以在第一场海外演出时失去了平衡也并不奇怪了。那一天，不仅美国队长本人摔下了舞台，他还顺便绊倒了十个伴舞里面的四个。所以他很显然已经被这个变故搞得慌里慌张了，更别说媒体都还在演出现场。

工作人员不得不因此重新布置舞台，Steve则不得不面对着围着他东一句西一句问问题的大群记者。他的全名是什么？他从哪里来？他最喜欢什么食物？他最喜欢什么颜色？他在美国还有什么亲人吗？他的生日是什么时候？

说得更具体点，那最后一个问题是这样的：“美国队长！这里！美国队长，你的生日是什么时候？”但是Steve，可怜的Steve，没有听清楚这个问题。他在同一个句子里听到了“美国”和“生日”，所以就脱口而出了跳进他脑海里的第一个答案。

“7月4日！”

记者都欢呼起来。独立日，是独立日，美国队长的生日是独立日！这可真是爱国啊。他们很自然地接受了这个答案，因为美国黄金男孩和美利坚合众国共享一个生日，这会是一个非常棒的故事，没有一个人对此产生任何疑虑，没有人说“嘿，这有点怪啊。”退一步来说，他们为什么会这么问呢？这已经是个很棒的故事了！

与此同时，Steve终于反应过来自己说了什么，他的心沉了下去。那不是他的生日。他的生日实际上是在十二月，七月可绝对不是十二月。他对媒体撒了谎，后者将会把这个谎言印在报纸上在全世界发行，然后会有成千上万的人读到它。一言以蔽之，Steve Rogers对全世界撒了一个弥天大谎。

这真不可思议，当你慌里慌张的时候什么疯狂的事情都可能发生，不是吗？

时光荏苒，已经到了2018年。

Steve从来没有对此表达过疑问，也没有纠正过任何记者，没有在孩子们在路上跟他说生日快乐时纠正他们。他只是点点头，谢谢他们，然后朝反方向迅速逃离，以此来避免一个绝对会尴尬至极、非常广而告之的关于诚实重要性的公开讨论。当然了，这样的事情发生太多次了，多到他几乎就要忘了自己的实际生日到底是哪一天了。

但是在那个寒冷的十二月早上，他正和队员们吃早餐的时候，看到Bucky走了进来，一只手拿着一张生日贺卡，另一只手拿着一个纸杯蛋糕，他的脸一下子变得刷白。

“这是干什么，Bucky？”Natasha挑起一边眉毛，指了指他手上的纸杯蛋糕。

在Bucky还没来得及回答之前，Steve从椅子上迅速站了起来，揪着他的朋友一把摔进了最近的一扇门里——谢天谢地，门的那一边还有个阳台让他们落地。

“搞什么，Steve！？我花了这么多工夫来祝你这个混蛋一百岁生日快乐，你给我的回报就是把我摔进一扇窗户里！？”

“他们不知道！”Steve压低声音说，迅速用手捂住了Bucky的嘴巴，免得他再说些什么出来，“我搞砸了，Buck，非常糟糕，现在全世界都认为我的生日是7月4日。我不能——要是我去纠正这个错误，他们一定不会就这么简单忘记的，Buck。媒体不会，复仇者也不会的，特别是Tony，拜托了。”

Bucky眨了眨眼睛，把Steve从身上掀了下去。“你应该早点告诉我，混蛋，那我就不会像现在这样搞的全身都是糖霜。说真的？你看看这一团乱。”他拎起纸杯蛋糕剩下的碎屑，把它们按到了Steve的脸上。

与此同时，队里的其他人就一直坐在桌子边，挑着眉毛困惑无比地看着他们。

Tony走了进来，一如既往赶时髦似的在早餐时分迟到的Tony看着已经碎掉的阳台门，干巴巴地开口道：“真的吗，老冰棍？”

“有......有一只蜘蛛挂在Buck旁边的天花板上......他非常怕蜘蛛，所以——”

Bucky用手肘顶了顶他的肚子，好像在说“你他妈在逗我吗Rogers”，然后摇了摇脑袋：“别说谎，混蛋。我们之前打了个赌，赌我能不能花一个晚上烤出个蛋糕来。Steve说他想不出我做这个的样子，所以我决定去证明他是错误的。如果他今天能在早餐桌上看到一个纸杯蛋糕，我就可以得到五十块钱。但是很显然，在我为了做出一个至少能吃的纸杯蛋糕而失去了十二个小时的睡眠后，他决定不付给我钱了。”

Steve忽略了其他人疑惑的表情，推开Bucky，径直去清理脸上的蛋糕碎屑。

在Bucky拯救了这一天后，Steve就再也没听到关于他生日的言论了——好吧——直到7月4日。他早上起了床，做好了准备，一寸寸地挪到了公共区域去吃早饭。

当他到了那里时，整个复仇者联盟已经为庆祝他的生日做好了准备。他们让Steve吹灭了一百根蜡烛——来自Stark的产品，当然了——让他去拆礼物。这很美好，说实话。有一点......太美好了。

Clint和Nat送给了他更多的艺术用品，Bruce升级了他的作战服，Wanda送给他了一个手表，Bucky给了他一个笑容和一把小刀（搞笑的是，这就是那把Buck在神盾局陷落时攻击他的小刀），还有其他的。但是Stark什么也没送。

一直拆到了最后一个盒子。

那盒子里面是另外一个长方形盒子，用美国队长包装纸包着。在那下面铺着一层硬币，每一个硬币都用胶布黏在另一层包装纸上。然后里面是另外一个盒子，拆开之后还是一个包装好、缠着绳子的盒子，然后是一层彩带，又一层宽幅胶带纸，然后又是一个盒子，打开之后终于出现了一个塑料袋。

Steve翻了个白眼，朝Tony的方向射去一道锐利的目光，终于打开了最后一层防线。在那个长方形的盒子里放着一个小小的、红蓝白相间的文件夹。

Tony在他的肩膀上方晃悠着，兴奋得几乎要跳起舞来。“打开它，队长。快点！打开呀，快打开它，打开，打开！”

Steve叹了口气，打开了那个文件夹。

他看到了他的出生证明。

Steve低咒了一句：“你怎么会找到这该——”

“啊，啊，啊。注意用词。12月12日，1920年，老冰棍。”

Natasha扬起视线：“你不是......”

“我就知道！”Clint欢呼起来，“我就知道你不可能出生在7月4日！”

Bucky大笑了起来，把出生证明从Steve的手里一把抓走了：“我觉得这是你把我摔出玻璃窗外的报应。”

“上帝啊，Tony。你怎么会——你为什么会——”

Tony仰起脑袋开始大笑：“你真的以为在你把我的阳台门打碎之后，我还会觉得无事发生吗？说真的，Barnes，打赌你能不能做个蛋糕出来？我们都知道你完全不会做这东西。而且我有一个人工智能系统帮我管着这地方呢，记得吗？”

“我想你欠我们一个解释，队长。”Bruce开口道。

“在四几年的时候。那是我第一次和媒体打交道，我误解了一个问题。我那时候很慌张，以为那个人在问我美国的生日是什么时候......所以......我就说了7月4日。一直到后来我才明白自己回答了什么.....”

“说实话，”Natasha摇了摇头，“这听起来完全就像是你会做出来的事情。”

“请别让这件事被公众知道了。”Steve恳求道，他的脸颊已经变得通红，“要不然就没完没了了。”

“我们要考虑考虑。但是你得帮我们煮一个星期的咖啡。”Bucky咧开嘴笑了，和Tony击了一下掌，“然后你还得主持一个月的队伍会议。我受够了那么傻愣愣地站着，对着一堵砖墙讲话了。”

Steve呻吟了一声，无可奈何地点了点头：“好吧，成交。”

“来吧，来把这个蛋糕消灭了。不能让它浪费呀，生日男孩。”

 

END


End file.
